The present disclosure relates to a rotor and a motor.
A rotor used in a motor described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749 is provided with a pair of rotor cores each configured by combining a plurality of claw poles arranged in a circumferential direction. The rotor has a Lundell structure, in which field magnets are arranged between the claw poles and the rotor cores to produce a permanent magnet field that causes the individual claw poles to act as alternately opposite magnetic poles.
In this rotor, which has the Lundell structure, interpole magnets made of permanent magnets are arranged between each of the claw poles. As there is a risk that these interpole magnets may come off due to centrifugal force produced as a result of rotation of the rotor, the interpole magnets are individually fixed to the claw poles.